The Internet of Things (IoT) is the interconnection of computing devices scattered across the globe using the existing Internet infrastructure. IoT devices may be embedded in a variety of physical devices or products, such as home appliances, manufacturing devices, industrial printers, automobiles, thermostats, smart traffic lights, vehicles, buildings, etc. These physical devices may have embedded electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that enables these physical devices to collect and exchange data. The IoT may be useful for a number of applications, such as environmental monitoring, farming, infrastructure management, industrial applications, building and home automation, energy management, medical and healthcare systems, transport systems, etc.
In addition, the semantic web provides a common framework that allows semantic data to be shared and reused across applications, enterprises, and community boundaries. The semantic web can be described as a web of data, such as dates, titles, part numbers, chemical properties, and any other conceivable semantic data that can be published and linked so that the data is available to anyone wanting to access it. The technical standards commonly used with the semantic web include: RDF (Resource Description Framework), which is a data modeling language for the semantic web used to store and represent semantic information; SPARQL (SPARQL Protocol and RDF Query Language), which is an RDF query language designed to query data across various systems; and OWL (Web Ontology Language), which is a schema language or knowledge representation language used to define concepts that can be reused.